Useful Quirk
by Kiiroame
Summary: Karena Midoriya, Shinso merasa quirk-nya sangat berguna. Fiksi singkat yang didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Shinso Hitoshi dan pairing ShinDeku. Oneshoot Shinso x Midoriya Happy Reading!


**Useful Quirk**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Shinso Hitoshi dan pairing ShinDeku**

 **Happy Reading!**

Shinso mengusap rambut ungunya ke belakang. Punggungnya disandarkan di dinding dekat pintu kelas 1-A. Dia dengan tenang menatap orang yang lalu lalang mengisi waktu istirahat makan siang. Sedikit menghela napas ketika yang ditunggunya sejak tadi belum keluar juga dari kelas.

Dia sedang menunggu Midoriya, orang yang mengalahkannya saat festival olahraga dua minggu lalu. Sekitar tiga puluh detik yang lalu dia sudah meminta tolong pada Ojiro untuk memanggilkan pemuda berambut hijau itu. Padahal dia langsung ke kelas 1-A setelah istirahat dimulai. Dia bahkan belum mengganti baju olahraga yang dipakainya saat pelajaran sebelumnya.

Sejak festival olahraga itu, entah kenapa, alam semacam selalu membuat mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja. Misalnya di lorong sekolah, toilet, perpustakaan, atau bahkan _conbini_ di luar sekolah. Memang tempat-tempat itu umum, tapi seharusnya Shinso tidak merasa begini. Shinso merasa 'sadar' bertemu dengan Midoriya, tidak jarang mereka saling menyapa ketika bertemu. Yah, mungkin mereka sekarang bisa dianggap teman.

"Shinso-kun?"

Ini dia yang ditunggu. Shinso menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Midoriya.

"Tidak. Apa kau sibuk?"

Midoriya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak sibuk." jawabnya.

Shinso menyeringai. _Check mate!_ Pandangan Midoriya menggelap. Dia sedang berada dalam pengaruh _brainwash_ -nya Shinso. Padahal pemuda berkantung mata yang kentara itu sudah pernah memperingatkan Midoriya untuk berhati-hati terhadapnya. Shinso menyeringai kecil.

"Midoriya, ikut aku ke kantin." ucapnya lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Midoriya yang nampak kaku tidak menjawab. Shinso sedikit bersendandung, tidak menghiraukan seorang pemuda berambut dua warna yang memperhatikan mereka dengan intens.

.

.

.

Saat Midoriya sadar, dia sudah berada di kantin, duduk berhadapan dengan Shinso Hitoshi, nampan makanan masing-masing tersedia di depan. Midoriya sedikit cengo, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia membuka mulut ragu sambil menatap mata ungu Shinso.

"Shinso-kun, apa kau menggunakan _brainwash_ padaku?" tanyanya sangsi.

Shinso hanya mengunyah makanannya dengan tenang. Dia kembali menyeringai ketika mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak bersalah. "Kenapa kau tidak makan?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Midoriya, dia malah mengganti topik dengan pertanyaan.

Midoriya mengerutkan alisnya. "Shinso-kun, jawab pertanyaanku."

Pandangan Midoriya menggelap. Shinso menyeringai. "Dia akan marah nantinya, tapi ya sudahlah." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Midoriya, suapi aku." perintah Shinso. Suara nampan dibanting di latar belakang diabaikan. Murid andalan kelas umum itu hanya terfokus pada tangan Midoriya yang terangkat sambil menyodorkan sesendok makanan ke arahnya. Dengan senang hati Shinso mendekatkan wajahnya, memasukkan sendok itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu melepaskan pengaruhnya pada Midoriya.

Midoriya sekali lagi cengo, "Eh?" tanganya masih di sana, sendok sudah terlepas dari mulut Shinso. Saat dia menarik tangannya, Shinso menyeringai. "Shinso-kun! Jangan gunakan _quirk_ -mu padaku!" desis Midoriya sebal.

Shinso menyandarkan punggungnya. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang dari tadi menjawabku?" tanyanya dengan nada _sing-a-song_. Ah, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi nakalnya ini pada orang lain karena dia tidak ingin dicap buruk karena _quirk_ -nya sendiri. Midoriya orang pertama yang membuatnya ingin menggunakan kekuatan untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kenapa, Shinso-kun bilang? Tentu saja itu bukan hal yang baik. Maksudku, jika hanya hal-hal seperti ini aku akan melakukannya jika kau meminta, 'kan?"

Shinso kembali menyeringai. "Jadi kalau aku memintamu menyuapiku kau dengan senang hati akan melakukannya?"

Pipi Midoriya memerah. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, maksudku!" sergah Midoriya malu. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Midoriya memelankan suaranya. "Ta-tapi, kalau itu Shinso-kun..."

Seringai lebar tidak kunjung hilang dari wajah Shinso. Siapa yang bilang _quirk_ -nya itu buruk dan tidak berguna? Lihat, hal manis apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini berkat bantuan _quirk_ -nya.

.

.

.

"Waaah! Kenapa kau membekukan kantin, Todoroki?!"

"Tanganku terpeleset."

.

.

.

End


End file.
